A Time Only Once a Year
by EvaSky
Summary: It is a time that only comes around every twelve months. A time filled with joy and family. However, this celebration doesn't only happen in our world, but in Mr. Litwak's Arcade when no one's watching... See what happens in the 30th annual Christmas celebration at the game "Fix-it Felix Jr." with Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun, the Nicelanders and Vanellope. Two-shot. Felix/Calhoun


** AN: Alright, happy holidays everyone! I've really been in the Christmas spirit this year! I'm so excited for the 25****th****! It's so close guys, only a few more days to go… Anyway, some happiness in this two shot coming up, everyone just loves happiness… The first chapter is about Christmas Eve and the second (which is coming up tomorrow if I'm not busy…) is of course a Christmas one. Also, for those who have read Sweet and Sassy, this two-shot is completely separate to the story, so enjoy and remember to read and review for I want to get better at my creative writing skills! **

It was that time of the year again, where everyone, young and old gathered around for a celebration of family and friends. The familiar feeling of joy followed everyone's hearts, even if you were a bad guy in a game, there was no escaping the Christmas Spirit that always follows. Today, well, today was Christmas Eve the day before that faithful holiday where even the grouchiest would be jolly and gorge themselves with sweets. And seeing as it was Christmas which was in December, it has been about six months and a half since the Turbo situation all the way in Sugar Rush. Since that day, the game, Fix-it Felix Jr. was receiving more and more popularity with the gamers. Inside the Nicelander's apartment was covered in wreaths, stockings, and all sorts of assortments of Christmas that the Nicelanders and Felix put up. For the first time in years, the big bad guy of the game was invited in the apartment. So, all of the Nicelanders, Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph were all together in the decorative apartment, listening to Christmas music and talking about many things. It was, after all, Christmas Eve night.

The one who never really participated in the holiday entertainment was Gene, who just stood in the shadows with his glass of wine. He was always excluded every year for twenty-eight full years. It wasn't because he wasn't invited to any conversations or any activities, because Felix asks him every year if he could get in on the discussion and of course he refuses. Gene always acts like a moody teenager when it came to Christmas, it was because well, mainly he was a Grinch or a Scrooge. He wouldn't participate at all when it came to the holiday and his stubborn mind wouldn't turn his decision upside down. He sighed, looks like Christmas is going to be the same thing as it was last year for Gene.

The sound of the door knocking caused everyone to stop their conversation and Felix went for the door. Who was on the other side of the door was none other than Vanellope out in the snowy weather; face blushed of the cold, whose outfit changed for the holiday. Everything that was green on her original look was now red in the celebration of Christmas. Snow started piling on her raven colored hair and she was holding a wrapped gift in her hands. "Umm…?" She said smirking, her eyes looked around everywhere, and Felix grinned back and he read her mind.

"Come on in, kiddo!" The mechanic said to the president, opening the door for her as he walked back to the living room. She giggled and ran inside and a few Nicelanders stopped their conversations and looked at her, for they never met the president of Sugar Rush. She laughed nervously, "Hey…Don't stop the party, it just started…" The Nicelanders then went back to their conversation. As the girl went into the living room, she noticed there was an extra conversation on the couch by the television. The people who were talking were, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, and Wreck-it Ralph. Once she saw the bad guy, her smile grew. She ran up to him and hugged him excitedly, even though it stopped their conversation. The wrecker smiled and hugged her back. "I haven't seen you in a while, Stinkbrain…" Vanellope said innocently yet with a sadness tone in her voice, while taking the space on the couch right next to him. It was true in fact, they haven't seen each other since Felix's and Tamora's wedding about three months ago, them both being very busy an all. He felt kind-of guilty now when he thought about it but he smiled and acted jolly, again, it was Christmas Eve and Ralph cannot wait to see her reaction when she opens her Christmas present from him tomorrow. It is going to be a good one!

"Merry Christmas, kid," Ralph told her.

"And a merry Christmas to you too, Swamp breath!" Vanellope replied, giving him the wrapped gift that was in her hands. He held it in his hands and smiled. Vanellope can be annoying but truly sweet at the same time. Ralph moved his unnaturally giant hands and pulled Vanellope into another hug. He was even surprised he hugged her; maybe it was just that holiday spirit kicking in. "Ugh…I love you too, man… Just….I'm not breathing…." The president wheezed while choking at the bone-crushing hug. The bad guy let go and apologized while she tried to get her breath back. She then looked at him weirdly and then they both laughed. "Wait…Why am I laughing? I almost died." Vanellope stated. Ralph rolled his eyes, "Oh, you drama queen…" The 'villain' got up from the couch.

"Want some hot chocolate?" He offered. Over the months, Vanellope has made many sweets get back into his life, including chocolate. Although he'll never admit it to anyone else besides Vanellope, he does like chocolate now. Of course with Vanellope being the princess (although she hates being called a princess) of sweets, she agreed with some hot chocolate.

"I've got a present for you too, kid," Ralph said, pouring her a glass of hot cocoa and getting a dirty look from Gene, who was in the corner alone. Dirty looks were always his way of saying hello to the bad guy nowadays, even if the rest of the Nicelanders respected him. The president smirked out of happiness. "I knew it..." She said, taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"Come on, President Fartfeathers, let me show you…" Ralph said. Vanellope followed him and then stopped.

"Wait. Is it wrapped, diaper baby?" She asked him.

"Well, no…"

"I don't want to know it yet! I mean, I want to but I want to keep it a surprise!" Vanellope told him. Ralph was surprised at her words, for she was anything but patient, especially when it came to something that was made to be a surprise.

"So, you're going to stay here for Christmas?" He asked. Ralph then received an 'I'm so innocent' look from Vanellope.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ralph asked.

"Well, can I stay over?" She asked him.

"I thought you have to run your own Christmas at Sugar Rush."

"Well, they are all leaving me to go at another game for Christmas. All I have is Sour Bill and yeah… he's… a little boring…" Vanellope explained to him. Ralph laughed slightly.

"Fair enough, you're going to have to sleep on the couch though. There are no extra rooms, Princess." Ralph said and called her by the worst pet name you can give her. Her smile disappeared. She took a sip of hot chocolate and then demanded, "Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling me Stinkbrain then," Ralph countered.

"What's wrong with Stinkbrain? And you gotta admit you and I both know that that one's staying." Vanellope said.

They all continued to talk, causing small arguments on the way and the snow piled up on the ground. There was one point were they all went outside and Vanellope smirked as evilly as that childlike nine year old could get, which was a small fail. She bundled a small snowball in her hands, then she felt her hands get numb with the cold. "Hey, Ralph!" She said, trying to get his attention. Once she had his attention on her, she throws the snowball directly at his face. His expression changed completely.

"Oh, fudge…" Vanellope said, realizing her mistake. Everyone expected him to explode with anger and go on a tantrum but instead his rare smile appeared and the whole thing caused a friendly snowball fight. Tamora smiled, watching the snowball fight while being right next to her husband, Felix. "It's interesting; they are like brother and sister…" She said, taking a sip of hot chocolate. For the first time ever, she wasn't in her armor but regular clothes, a hoodie and a scarf. Might as well be comfortable during Christmas Eve… after all that outfit of armor is so heavy…

"Yeah, I never thought that Ralph would warm up this year…" Felix replied, remembering all of the times he felt bad for Ralph because he was all alone. It's nice that he has someone like Vanellope around now. Felix thought he would never warm up and smile from time to time. It's great to have him back…

"Ugh, well I'm going to bed, I'm tired. I'm surprised that little runt isn't passed out yet…" Tamora stated, going back inside.

"I think I'll hit the hay, too, honey. I love you!" Felix said, following her. Calhoun looked back, "I love you, too."

The snowball fight went on and the Nicelanders continued to talk. Eventually the fight had to stop and the only way it could is if there was a winner because Vanellope was always wanted to win, and Ralph could show her that he could win too. So, he bundled up a giant snowball about the size of a large boulder and prepared to throw it at Vanellope. Of course, she started to freak-out. "No, too far, Ralph! Too far!" She yelled. He pulled the giant snowball away and smiled. Vanellope smirked back, slightly panting for they have been running around. She climbed up on his shoulders.

"You tired yet?" He asked her, it was around ten o' clock, only two more hours until Christmas day. She sleepily nodded her head, "The more that I think about it, yeah…"

"You gotta hurry and fall asleep before Santa comes." Ralph stated, Vanellope glitched and finally remembers.

"Oh yeah, is he coming this year?" she asked Ralph.

"Of course he is…" He said, watching her sleepy smile grow two times its size. He put her on the couch and wrapped a few blankets around the girl, tucking her into bed. Before he left, Vanellope hugged him tightly.

"Merry Christmas, you big hobo," She said very sleepily.

"Merry Christmas kid, I'll see you in the morning," He told her, letting her go.

He then decided it was time for him to have some shut eye, too. Before he left the apartment building, he told Gene to be at least a little happy on Christmas this year but he was a little tipsy from his wine that he wasn't even sure it past him. He went back home, which thanks to Felix, he had one now. It was really hard to destroy of course, so Felix wouldn't have to visit everyday to fix the daily stuff he wrecked. Ralph kept the bricks in corner of his room and the medal made by Vanellope on his dresser. People asked him why he kept the bricks and the true be told, he didn't even know the true reason why. You can't really let the past go, I guess. Well, tomorrow's Christmas, and he hasn't been this excited in years…

**AN: Uh, yeah… This is like pure writer's barf, I'm sorry. Any who, I'll try to update tomorrow but if not, it's going to be after Christmas, yeah… It's Christmas Eve's eve where I am now but whatever. Make sure to remember the real reason of Christmas everybody, if it is Christmas where you are now, please, visit your family and let them know you're still alive. Happy holidays! ^^ **


End file.
